


(it's alright, it's alright) my arms are wide open for you.

by redhoods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac settles him though, makes him feel at ease, like he doesn’t have to prove himself. Even though he’s not entirely sure on where they stand, he at least knows that Isaac trusts him, that all he has to do is just be there, and that’s enough for Isaac. So it’s enough for him, to just be in Isaac’s presence, to bask in it.</p><p>They lay there for a while, just breathing, coexisting, coinciding, concurring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(it's alright, it's alright) my arms are wide open for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makingbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingbeautiful/gifts).



> this kind of makes my chest feel tight.

They’re sitting right on the precipice, the brink, the cusp, the verge of everything, of all of it coming to a head. It’s the calm before the storm and he and Isaac are laying on his bed, shoulders touching as they stare at the ceiling and pretend for a minute, maybe five, maybe more, that the world around them isn’t falling apart, crumbling, decaying, disintegrating.

Isaac had been drilling him on his SAT words, until they’d both felt so stuffed with words that the next time they opened their mouths, they’d all spill back out. So they don’t open their mouths, they just breath. In through their nose, out through their nose, eventually they fall into sync, heartbeats lining up until the only thing beating off tempo is the old grandmother clock downstairs.

The quiet is strangely comforting to Scott, compared to the usual chatter Stiles uses to calm him.

He knows it’s because it’s Isaac. If it were anyone else, he’d want the silence filled somehow, least he burst out of his skin. Then again, he was getting used to feeling like that around Isaac on a regular basis. Jittery and anxious in his own skin, unsure of where they stood, of why he felt the way he did.

Isaac settles him though, makes him feel at ease, like he doesn’t have to prove himself. Even though he’s not entirely sure on where they stand, he at least knows that Isaac trusts him, that all he has to do is just be there, and that’s enough for Isaac. So it’s enough for him, to just be in Isaac’s presence, to bask in it.

They lay there for a while, just breathing, coexisting, coinciding, concurring. 

It’s broken though, when Isaac suddenly sucks in a heavy breath next to him, sounding like he’s just come up for air after being under for too long. 

It happens sometimes, Isaac just suddenly sucking in deep lungfuls of air, waving away anyone who tries to go to him. Scott thinks it might be because of the tub, the ice bath.

This time is different though, because Isaac reaches out first, fingers curling tight around Scott’s forearm and all Scott can do is stare at Isaac’s hand, the stark contrast of Isaac’s pale skin, white knuckles, against his own tanned skin. He reaches out, almost tentative, with his other hand and sets it over Isaac’s, eventually lifting his eyes to meet Isaac’s.

“Are you okay?” He asks, shattering the silence that had settled over the entire house like a blanket.

Isaac nods once, looking unsure, until his gaze drops to Scott’s hand settled over his own, then he nods again, seeming more sure the second time, “Just...got caught up in my thoughts.”

Scott nods, slowly, because he’s not sure he understands, but he wants to understand, he wants to help make it better. Even more so because it’s Isaac, Isaac who doesn’t deserve any of this, who was just looking for an escape from an abusive father, who’s had the fate of his own life taken out of his control so many times.

Next to him, Isaac makes a soft sound, “You’ve got that look on your face, the sheer earnest one you get when you want to help,” he murmurs slowly, lips forming around the words in a weirdly distracting sort of way, “Like you’d jump in front of a train if it’d make things better.”

He thinks, ‘I would jump in front of a train, if it’d help you,’ but doesn’t say it, instead says, “I do want to help though.”

Isaac purses his lips and nods. 

Scott’s suddenly struck by the urge, desire, compulsion, to kiss him, so he does. It’s uncoordinated, a bit clumsy, just a chaste press of their lips before he sits back, fidgeting with his heart slamming against the inside of his rib cage.

Isaac makes the sound from earlier again, less aggravated maybe, more...wounded, distressed, wrecked. Scott opens his mouth to take it back, something, anything, before Isaac’s mouth slots over his.

It’s better this time, heads tilted, both of them pressing into it. The kiss is still chaste though, mouths closed and dry.

When he pulls back, Isaac looks almost shy, peering at him through his eyelashes. It’s a good look on him, coy, demure, bashful. And alarmingly seductive.

“I’m just gonna -” and leans in to kiss Isaac again, nipping and soothing at his lips in turn until Isaac opens up for him, then Scott licks into Isaac’s mouth, chasing his taste.

He can’t hear much of anything, not beyond the blood thundering through his ears, his heart slamming. What he can hear though, is they Isaac’s heart is beating out a tattoo as well.

It sounds like drums, lots of them, and it only makes him a bit more frantic, frenetic, frenzied.

Isaac is making these little sounds, like they’re being dragged out of him, and his hands are everywhere, on Scott’s jaw, the back of his neck, his arm, his hip, like he’s unsure if he’s allowed to touch, or maybe like he can’t decide where to touch.

They keep at it for a while, just making out, until Scott’s lips feel bruised and raw and Isaac’s lips look that way, deliciously swollen and pink. “Is this okay?” He manages to ask, voice a bit rougher than usual, as he eases Isaac down onto the bed, bracketing him in.

He knows Isaac’s claustrophobic, knows the reason, and doesn’t want to crowd him in.

Isaac nods though, quick and sure, so Scott smiles at him, just takes a minute to drink in the sight of him, before leaning down to brush their lips, just brief contact that makes Isaac arch up to keep it. He grins and nips playfully at Isaac’s jaw, almost like a warning, as he nuzzles along his skin.

Almost automatically, Isaac’s head tips, baring up more skin, and it’s kind of heady in a way that Scott’s filing away to think about later, instead just focuses on putting his mouth on every bit of pale skin he can reach.

He doesn’t even realize it, not until Isaac’s back is arching, that one of his hands has slid under Isaac’s shirt. It’s just resting against the warm skin of his stomach, but once he realizes it, Scott starts rubbing his thumb in circles against the skin, pulling back to gauge Isaac’s reaction.

Isaac is flushed pink, lips still swollen, pupils wide, and he makes one of the most appealing pictures Scott’s ever seen. He’s almost tempted to find a camera to take a picture. Almost, though, but he doesn’t want to pull away, doesn’t want to take his hand from Isaac’s skin.

Sitting back, Scott settles himself on Isaac’s hips and uses the hand that had been supporting his weight to gently tug at the bottom of Isaac’s shirt, “Can I?”

Isaac blinks, startled, before he nods. Leaning in, Scott presses a quick kiss to his lips, before starting to push his shirt up, eyes focused on each bit of skin as it’s revealed. Once the shirt is gone, he finds himself just staring, taking in the sight in front of him.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Isaac quips and when Scott looks, he has an arm thrown over his eyes and his cheeks are a ruddy pink, like he’s embarrassed.

Huffing a bit, Scott gently pulls Isaac’s arm out of the way so he can meet his eyes, “You’re beautiful,” he says softly, every bit of sincerity he’s capable of poured into those two words.

And, Isaac, Isaac doesn’t even respond, but whines, actually whines, his fingers gripping Scott’s thighs and digging in, “You can’t just -” he bites the words off, squirming, “You can’t just say things like that.”

Smiling, soft and fond, Scott leans down, just dragging his lips over the skin of Isaac’s chest, muttering, “You’re beautiful,” every few seconds, like he’s trying to force the words into Isaac’s skin, so they’ll never leave.

When he looks up, Isaac is staring at him in near disbelief, but it’s not the kind he’s used to. The ‘how you can you be so stupid?’ ‘Naive?’ ‘Hopeful?’ It’s more of a ‘how do you even exist?’, like sheer wonderment, fascination, amazement.

Scott ducks his head, can’t help it, and instead slides his hands over Isaac’s skin, just mapping him out with his fingers, feeling his ribs, the ripple of his muscles, rubbing his thumb in circles around Isaac’s nipples until he sucks in a breath, thumbing over the cut of his hip bones,before sliding his index fingers into the loops of Isaac’s jeans, “Can I take these off?”

Isaac just nods at him, breathing sort of shallow, fingers twisted in the blankets underneath him.

Nodding, Scott ducks down, sucking at the skin above Isaac’s jeans, dragging his mouth over the area as well, while he pulls the button loose. Flicking his eyes up to Isaac, he shifts down the bed a bit more and fits his mouth over the line of Isaac’s dick through his jeans, just mouths at him through the denim, until the whole front of them is wet and Scott’s lips feel a bit raw from the material. 

It’s worth it though, because Isaac is panting, eyes screwed shut. Feeling accomplished, Scott finally gets his finger on the tab of the zipper and drags it down, before easing the denim down, aided when Isaac’s hips lift off the bed. He pauses when he finally gets the jeans to Isaac’s ankles, dragging Isaac’s boots and socks off, just pushing them off the end of the bed. The jeans follow shortly.

He takes his time working his way back up though, “There’s so much of you,” he mutters softly, not even thinking about it, stroking his thumb along the arch of Isaac’s foot in a way that makes him jerk, like he’s ticklish. Scott files that away for later, shifting his focus slowly higher, thumbing over the delicate bones of his ankles, up his calves, strokes the inside of his knees, up his thighs. “Never realized how _long_ you are,” he mutters then, leaning down to suck kisses into the skin he’s just put his hands all over.

He doesn’t stay anywhere for long, there’s just so much skin, and Isaac is being so responsive, moaning, whimpering, keening. He gets the biggest reaction when he gets back to Isaac’s thigh again and sinks blunt human teeth into the meat of the flesh and Isaac practically shouts, arching off the bed, an absolute mess when Scott soothes his tongue over the spot.

Eventually though, Isaac gets long fingers tangled in his hair and drags him up, so Scott goes with it, lets himself be drawn into a kiss and returns it enthusiastically until they’re both just panting into each other’s mouths.

He pulls away first, determined to explore all the skin he can get to, and starts along Isaac’s jaw, mouthing at his skin and working his way down, nipping little pink marks into the skin that fade before his eyes, but they make Isaac writhe and moan, so it doesn’t really matter.

Fitting his hands into the dips of Isaac’s hips, Scott lifts him up a bit, twisting him a little, “Roll over,” he murmurs softly and Isaac complies with a little huff. Isaac’s back is just another long line of skin and corded muscles. Leaning up, Scott starts at the nape of his neck, peppers little kisses there, before working his way down, just staying along the line of Isaac’s spine, dragging his lips over the notches of it.

It’s not until he’s at the base of Isaac’s spine, just above his boxers that he realizes Isaac’s grinding his hips into the mattress and moves his hands to still them, drawing a whine out of Isaac. “Sssh, I gotcha,” Scott murmurs, waiting until Isaac settles before he releases him and sets about mapping out the rest of Isaac’s back and shoulders.

His hands settle at the back of Isaac’s thighs and slide up, bunching up his boxers some before settling over the fabric and moving up, cupping his ass, which makes Isaac’s thighs twitch, “Scott, please.”

“Okay, turn over,” he murmurs finally, sitting back to just watching him. It’s then that he realizes how hard he is himself, painful against the line of his zip, but it’s at the back of his mind, especially when Isaac settles on his back again and he can see the wet spot forming on the front of Isaac’s boxers. He can’t help himself, just leans forward to mouth at the spot, at the tip of Isaac’s dick through the fabric.

Isaac is a constant stream of noise above him, completely incoherent, and Scott smiles at him, leans up and places a kiss to his sternum, then his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, before his lips. Tucking his fingers into the elastic of Isaac’s boxers, he pulls back enough to quirk an eyebrow, pressing another chaste kiss to Isaac’s lips before dragging his boxers down, eyes greedily taking in everything revealed to him.

Boxers out of the way, Scott busies himself with touching all the newly bared skin, except for where he knows Isaac wants it. He sucks kisses along his hips, the crease of his thighs, mouths at everything, until Isaac whines above him, high and needy, and Scott can’t ignore that.

Dragging the flat of his tongue up the line of Isaac’s dick, Scott can’t keep his eyes of Isaac’s face, watching his reaction, especially when he gets his mouth around the head of it and just swallows him down as far as he can. He’s pretty certain he saw Isaac’s eyes roll back in his head.

He can’t quite get his mouth around all of it, but he circles his fingers around the base and makes a mess out of himself, sucking and slurping and licking, can’t even be bothered to care, not with Isaac groaning and thrashing above him. Settling an arm over Isaac’s hips to keep them down, Scott sucks him down again, sucking and licking, distracted though, when Isaac’s fingers press against the stretch of his lips.

Pulling up, Scott offers Isaac a lazy grin before sucking two of his long fingers into his mouth. Isaac’s fingers curve, automatic, like he doesn’t realize it, pressing down against Scott’s tongue, so he sucks at them, before drawing away slowly and nipping at the pads of his fingers before moving back to mouth at the line of his dick.

Isaac looks absolutely wrecked in the best way possible.

Scott feels triumphant, knowing that he’s the reason Isaac looks like that and redoubles his efforts to get Isaac off, sucking him down once more.

It could be seconds, could be minutes, Scott isn’t sure because there’s an ache in his jaw but it’s pretty consistent. But Isaac’s fingers are tangling in his hair and pulling him up and off. Leaning up, Scott kisses him and fits his hand around his dick, jerking him then, pulling back to look down along the line of Isaac’s body, to his curled toes, his tensed thighs, the head of his dick as it slides through his fist, the way his abs are tensed.

He gets no warning when Isaac comes suddenly with a bitten off shout, stripping his chest and Scott’s fist both. Scott doesn’t stop though, just eases his grip and works Isaac through it until he’s shuddering and pushing Scott away, oversensitive.

“You okay?” Scott asks softly, nosing at the line of Isaac’s jaw, trying to hide his own pleased smile.

Isaac looks blissed out, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, but he nods so Scott smiles and slides their lips together in a few brief kisses, that Isaac isn’t quite coherent enough to return.

Scott just leans over him to grab a dirty shirt off the floor and wipes Isaac’s chest off and then his hand before tossing it back on the floor and settling next to Isaac on the bed.

It feels a bit awkward, to be completely dressed while Isaac is completely naked, but it doesn’t matter, because Isaac curls towards him.

“Do you want me to...?” Isaac trails off and drops his eyes down to Scott’s crotch.

Smiling a bit, Scott shakes his head, leaning in to steal a quick kiss, “This was about you,” he murmurs softly and can’t stop his delighted smile when Isaac presses his face into his chest, almost shy.

“You’re too good,” Isaac states after a few seconds, muffled where his face is still pressed into Scott’s chest.

Shaking his head, Scott slides his fingers into Isaac’s curls and just scratches his nails gently over Isaac’s scalp until he practically melts.

Eventually, their breathing evens out again, syncs up into an almost even rhythm and stays that way, for a while. Until Isaac’s breathing evens out completely, his body going completely slack as sleep takes him.

Scott doesn’t sleep though, just runs his fingers through Isaac’s curls, over his back, and thinks ‘serenity’.


End file.
